The use of calendar programs that allow the user to schedule and keep track of events, such as appointments and tasks, is widespread. Some calendar programs include an out-of-office feature that allows the user to designate that he/she is currently out of the office. However, as a person's schedule becomes increasingly busy, and as the number of scheduled events in the calendar program increases, the difficulty in managing the scheduled events increases.
For example, although the out-of-office feature may allow the user to set auto reply e-mails during the user's time out-of-office and/or mark the users time out of the office as busy, conventional calendar programs require the user to manually edit every meeting that is scheduled during the time out of office in order to cancel them. The user may want to maintain some important meetings to remain scheduled because the meetings are important and/or include important people. Sometimes, however, the user might inadvertently cancel repeating meetings that fall outside the out-of-office time frame. Currently, the conventional out-of-office feature does not provide the user with rich functionality for managing meetings while preparing for a time out-of-office.